


A secret unwanted gift...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [132]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Secrets, Serbia - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock has a flashback to an unwanted Christmas gift...Warning: flashback SerbiaDecember 9th: Ghosts of Christmas past / Wrapped up





	A secret unwanted gift...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

> " _You still have nothing to say?” The man yanks Sherlock's head back hard then pushes it forward again. “Do you know what day it is little spy?” When his prisoner remains silent, he whips him with his heavy leather belt… “Speak!”_
> 
> _Sherlock looks at the man as to say Are you fucking kidding me, but his eyes fall on the newspaper left behind._ _With difficulty, he replies “It's... it's... Chr… Christmas…”_
> 
> _“How could you know that? Yes it is! I am leaving you to celebrate with my family and friends…” He strikes again. “Friends! You don’t have any right now!” With a cruel smirk, he strokes Sherlock's back softly… and murmurs in his ear. “I. Am. Your. Only. Friend.”_
> 
> _"... No... Not alone... John... John.." Sherlock mumbles, his mind flying home._
> 
> _“Oh, I’m jealous now! Christmas gift from John then!”_ _The man laughs cruelly and beats Sherlock harder and harder._

He wakes up shaking.

John is beside him in an instant. “Love… shushhh… What’s wrong?”

“Serbia… Christmas…” Sherlock's heart was beating erratically.  

John wrapped up his lover in his arms, giving him his warmth and his strength. “We are here for you, Rosie and I and all our friends, for all the Christmases yet to come…”

They hold each other while the ghosts of Christmas past slowly disappear in a blur…

**Author's Note:**

> And Merry Christmas to all! Sorry about that one... I will try to do a funny one next.
> 
> **
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
